smallville_role_playing_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wysten Draco
REAL NAME-Wysten Draco CODENAME-Thunderbird ALIASES-Pallaton(His Native American name, for he's half Apache. He got it from his paternal Grandfather). BIRTHDATE-August 6, 1987 AGE-18 SPECIES-Metahuman(Born) GENDER-Male FAMILY-Peter & Amelia(Parents-dead), General Sam Lane & Gabe Sullivan(Uncles), and Ella Lane & Moira Sullivan(Aunts-Amelia was their sister), and Thomas "Red Bear" Draco(Grandfather-**dead**). FRIENDS-None as yet(Can be changed as needed). ENEMIES-None as yet(Can be changed as needed). APPEARANCE-Wysten is 6’2’’, weighs 170 lbs, has a solid build, and has the frame of a man his age who engages in regular exercise, though his comes mainly from a rural background. He usually wears darker tops, light jeans, steel toe/shank all weather boots, and a hooded all weather jacket if needed. He has such dark brown hair, at times it appears black, especially when cut short, his eyes are an icy shade of blue. When actively using his powers, his skin becomes fairer and lighter, his eyes turn glowing hot blue, and his hair turns weather related shades of blue, darker toward the roots and lighter toward the ends, especially observable if he were to grow his hair long. His father was a full blooded Apache Indian, while his mother was of full blooded and often hot tempered Irish descent. Wysten has adopted the White Mountain Tribal culture spending multiple summers with his grandfather on the Fort Apache Reservation. ABILITIES(What can he do without metahuman powers)-Wysten grew up in a rural community raised by his uncle alongside his cousin. His parents were victims of crime and corruption in Gotham City, so social services brought him to his next of kin. Growing up in a rural small town, he learned agriculture from an early age, and with it, how to survive without modern technology in the unlikely event it is lost. He is extremely aware, observant, and resourceful, he can find a use for discarded things more often than not, so he does his part to reduce waste, reuse anything he can, recycles anything recyclable, and anything else he can do, as best he can, which anyone can do. He prefers to be proactive as well as reactive, as one would do well to be both. Wysten also has a rare and improbable level of eidetic memory found in few humans, ordinary or otherwise. Once he reads, sees, listens to, observes, or otherwise studies anything, he fully memorizes it instantly, does not forget it, and can recall it anywhere and anytime with perfect accuracy, at least in the informational sense. SKILLS-Wysten’s skills are primarily reading, study, and memorization techniques he learned from his uncle, Sam Lane, during a one time summer visit to get to know his uncle and his other cousins, the same study skills required of West Pointers. Not many things surprise Sam Lane, but Wysten did. He impressed Sam Lane enough to teach him the study skills West Pointers require, as they would go well with a memory like Wysten's. Wysten, however never visited the Lanes after that one summer, and went back to visiting his grandfather at the White Mountain Reservation in Arizona, as the only worthwhile thing he learned visiting the Lane's was important study skills that he has used well since. Wysten is a second year student at Metropolis University, where he is a Mechanical Engineering Major, with Minors in Meteorology and Machining, the former to help him understand the sciences behind his powers and the latter to augment his major. Eidetic Memory helps get the informational part of his studies out of the way, leaving almost only the hands on part he has to practice. Wysten is a Parkour Expert, something he studies with an NROTC instructor for his Phys-Ed Mandates. Wysten also knows how to live in harmony with nature and to work with and around it instead of against it. As a child he spent most of his summers at the White Mountain Reservation where his paternal grandfather lives and who taught him about his culture and their beliefs, which is why he feels more at ease around nature and cares deeply about it. LIKES-Reading, Science Fiction, Peace, Efficiency, Hydroponics, Aeroponics, Aquaculture, Proactive Technology, Aquaponics, Horseback Riding, and of course what was his favorite comic book now still is. DISLIKES-Waste, Pollution, Greed, Selfishness, Indifference, Prejudice, War, Drugs, & Suffering. While not above using his gifts for his own gain, he prefers not to if it means hurting others in the process. POWERS- Atmokinesis- Wysten has the ability to control the weather itself as well as any elements of nature having anything to do with the weather as well as related events like temperatures. This ability also protects him from temperature extremes, both heat and cold. He can generate any kind of weather event known to man and even use it to achieve self propelled flight via wind manipulation and achieve velocities matching fastest wind once he is airborne, but is as slow as a normal human while on the ground or in water. His max altitude limit is the same as a human body without special protection or an oxygen mask(15000 ft). Although he generally prefers to fly around the height of the clouds, he will use them or make his own for concealment, escape, evasion, etc. Electrokinesis- An extension of his Atmokinesis via understanding the science behind it, he achieves use of lightning by itself in this way. Partly born of wanting to use lightning without calling it from the sky or conjuring a storm and wielding it for more electrical purposes, like less than lethal uses, like electrically stunning or subduing enemies rather than killing them if he has to fight people at close range or charging up spent batteries to save money on electrical devices, by controlling the energy flow in the lightning bolts he uses. Environmental Resistance- Because his powers allow him to control extremes of weather, temperatures, and electrical phenomena(lightning), his body adapts to them and is extremely resistant to them as well as impervious to those which he himself decides to wield. This is why he can channel extremes of heat and cold both dry and wet and not be affected by either and channel lightning through himself without it harming him, which is what he does to channel it at a specific target with much greater accuracy. Kryptonite Effects- Certain Meteor Rocks/Kryptonite affect his powers, usually to his advantage, notably Green and Blue. Blue K can make his powers more helpful in their rainy form, such as if he conjures a rainstorm, then channels lightning through himself while holding a Blue Meteor Rock into the rain clouds before they rain, turning the rain into Blue Kryptonite irradiated water, which can purify water supplies like streams, lakes, rivers, wells, as well as soils either enriching or healing the land as it were, a very effective method for cleaning up pollution and its effects. Through the Blue-K irradiated water’s effects at making regular drinkers disease free, such rains can also alleviate epidemics in the affected area. The same result can also be achieved if he drank Blue K irradiated first, but use of the rock in purification storms or as weapon made from it would be his preferred method. ****In an alternate timeline in which, Zod had conquered Earth, Wysten is part of the resistance who makes his lightning lethal to Kandorians, by channeling it via a Green Kryptonite Dagger. This version of Wysten is last seen moving to engage the swarming Kandorians in the air with a resigned look in his eyes, this is it, the final fight.**** WEAKNESSES- He is not strong enough to stop the worst kinds of severe weather like Force 5 Tornados or Category 5 Hurricanes once they happen naturally because he may wield that aspect of nature’s power, but he is not strong enough to oppose nature itself. The best he can do is to catch them at much lower strengths and try to prevent them from getting stronger. While he can handle more than his own body weight in wind powered flight as winds of nature can carry off more than his own weight by far, he can be aerially faster and more agile if he wears a suit designed to ride or glide on air currents, something like a parachute suit designed to slow a jumper’s descent and give seeming flight as they fall longer with style. As for how long he can push himself with his powers at peak capacity, he can do so for several hours at a time before fatigue finally sets in forcing him to rest. His flight range is proportionately related to his stamina and how fast he propels himself, greater velocity means higher capacity use of his powers. Depending on how much he uses his powers, he has a maximum flight range/radius of 350 miles under his own power or less depending on how fast and high he flies and how much gear he carries with a ferry range of around twice that if he were to seriously push his limits physically and mentally. Aerially he would need a plane or chopper to extend his range. His environmental resistance is best described as his power making him adapted to the extremes of temperatures, weather, and environments thereof. However, his resistance is strongest against weather resulting from use of his powers over it, whereas it is observably less if naturally occuring, and even lesser still if it results someone else using similar powers, like if he encountered someone like the supervillain, Weather Wizard. Other than his weather related resistances, Wysten is just as susceptible to conventional harm as a human, such as fire, knives, bullets, infection, and others that can hurt and/or kill an ordinary human. His eidetic memory is strongest on the informational part of its use, it can be words or imagery, but as for muscle memory, such as physical motions, routines, martial arts, gymnastics and the like, he still has to train in physical skills and practice them on regular basis like ordinary people do. However, his memory does allow some use in physical skills, in while he must study them, he will just learn faster. His memory can be as much a weakness as a strength, because information and imagery pertaining to horrific events are like video recordings to him. Traumatic events are bad enough for anyone, but for someone with a memory like Wysten’s, it’s like recalling them fully as if they happened just a few moments ago. Wysten is also not used to living in a big city again, Metropolis has been a maze to learn to say the least. Wysten’s summers with his grandfather are why cares so much about nature and the environment more than most of his generation. It is also why he feels more at ease in nature, like the greenery of Metropolis Park for example, or before that the forestry around Smallville after his first summer with his grandfather. Wysten gets mad when a big fire occurs due to people’s thoughtlessness and recklessness, be it in a wooded area or in a city and responds with a storm if the fire is within his atmokinetic flight range. EQUIPMENT-Wysten is as well equipped as a college kid could be, laptop for homework, I-pad for class, I-pod for notes, back up pencils and paper in case their modern counterparts fail, a small fridge in his dorm to keep his food opened with key, and a Genesis Machine he got for his tenth birthday, a portable aeroponics rooting system introduced in 1983, which he uses to grow his favorite fruits from home in. Wysten also has a chunk of Blue Meteor Rock/Blue Kryptonite, which he found visiting his grandfather in Arizona on the White Mountain Reservation. He thinks it is a large size piece of shiny blue quartz and is unaware of what it really is and what it does. Wysten keeps it in his dorm, often using it as a paperweight. PERSONALITY-Wysten is usually about action and does not always think things through before acting, but he is by no means impulsive or a grandstander. This the result of being orphaned in his hometown and feeling betrayed by the very bodies that were supposed to catch the killer and bring justice. Wysten often goads enemies, taunting and infuriating them with quick remarks and insults, which while usually well used clichés, they can occasionally be clever too. Though not necessarily lazy, Wysten is at times tempted to abandon work in order to have some fun if it is not class work, homework, or any school related work he is doing. However, Wysten is very loyal and can be counted on when someone is depending on him. While often reactive when bad things happen close to his doorstep, Wysten can also be proactive when trouble strikes and he is able to do something about it. Wysten was orphaned as a child and raised by his uncle, Gabe Sullivan alongside his cousin Chloe, and for a while he did not say word. Wysten is usually a very private person as a result of events leading to his orphaning. Wysten often keeps to himself and is not usually the most sociable person in the group. However, Wysten is by no means a recluse, he converses with people he knows, is still a capable team player, and he even occasionally lets someone into his life. The fact that he would see someone if a connection forms shows that he does want to open up and explore life outside his comfort zone. Wysten is passionate about organic agriculture and wants to combine aeroponics, hydroponics, and the like with it, something he learned hanging out on farms in Smallville in his early life once he got used to small town living. He often worked part time on organic farms primarily to learn how to do so. Today most would not guess Wysten was not always a country boy or that he is originally from Gotham City. He has grown into a country boy so much and does the country boy thing so well, even he believes it at times. This could be as much a sign of still trying hard to forget where he came from and why as it could be a sign of wanting to just go forward with life and let the past go. HISTORY-Wysten was born in Gotham City to an average family living in one of its most dangerous burrows. Wysten was orphaned as a child, his father was Gotham Cop, a good one killed by corrupt ones. His mother was a Prosecutor, a good one who was assassinated in a mob arranged accident. His short life in Gotham came to an end when social services took him to his next of kin, his uncle, Gabe Sullivan who raised him alongside his cousin, Chloe. It was several weeks before he spoke again, but this was the start of his normally private person demeanor, a result of trauma from Gotham, which partly lingers today. Wysten’s eidetic memory was apparent when he was eleven years old, as it made school very easy for him, the informational talent alone allowed him to maintain excellent marks with minimal effort. This allowed him to focus more on athletics. Wysten was on the Smallville High School Track Team. He also studied Parkour on the side for extra practice for its utilitarian advantages both on and off the track team. However, Wysten chose to turn down an athletic scholarship feeling his desired goals would be interfered with by its requirements, and instead earned an academic scholarship. While he could have used his memory to test out of the informational areas of Smallville High’s curriculum, he took advice to do his best not to exploit his improbable memory, however those who gave him the advice saw no harm in using it to take dual college credit classes, so as to have a head start for when college time came. However, choosing to use his powers for good has already shown danger. His third night as Thunderbird was nearly his last. He came upon a fire started with Molotov cocktails by crooks who tried to rob a store, who’s owner scared them off earlier with a rifle. Wysten rained on their parade putting the fire out and scaring them off with flashes of lightning. His pursuit of the crooks nearly ended his life, as one of them shot him prior to fleeing and being caught by the MPD soon after. As he laid bleeding badly, Wysten had to use his own signature weapon, lightning to cauterize his wounds to stop the bleeding, then use a knife to dig out the bullet. He's been inactive since, restarting college at MU while recovering from his wounds. Even before his first year at MU, Wysten had already decided on his major and minors, as a result of influences from dual credit classes and teachers he had there as unofficial guidance providers. The major is for a career fallback position, while also hopefully a foundation for his MS major down the road. His minors of choice reflect his desire to understand the sciences behind his Atmokinetic powers, so as to figure out their other uses beyond the obvious he was used to by then. He decided on the minors and putting the minors he really wanted on hold and saving them for his MS if he is able to pursue it later on. OTHER INFORMATION-****_**** Pertains to information on things that have not happened yet, but can happen through RP game play at a later point.